Ghost from the Past
by hieilover2005
Summary: Kimiko, Kurama, and Dove know each other from way back, but when Kimiko attempts to kill Dove and Kurama makes a promise that Yoko can't possibly keep it could spell trouble for the young Kitsune. KuramaOC HieiOC YusukeOC KuwabaraOC (Summary for whole sto
1. ch 1

**Ghost from the Past**

HL: I'm not dead, I've been really busy because my semiformal is coming up like QUICKLY! It's in six days to be precise…not that anyone's counting…

Summary: When a new girl by the name of Kimiko Hiroshi goes to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school she has long white blond hair with blue eyes and haunts Kurama, because Yoko knew her way back when. KuramaOC HieiOC YusukeOC KuwabaraOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kelly, Karin (Hiei's other sister), Akara, and Kimiko

* * *

Kimiko Hiroshi looked out the window of her family's blue Jeep with her headset around her neck playing her 'Breaking Benjamin' CD. They had been moving from place to place for as long as she could remember, "You'll like the new town and school Kimi," Mrs. Hiroshi said to her daughter who rolled her eyes, "yeah, whatever." She replied. Her parents had always said that to her, but nothing worked out okay for Kimiko in a new town or school. Every time she made friends she'd leave a month later, her mom said it was to get away from the "bad" town, but Kimi knew better, it was to get away from the public ever since they found out Kimi was half fox. Mrs. Hiroshi looked at her through the mirror again and frowned as it rained on the window, Kimi's eyes locked on it, not even bothering to change her CD since the one she was listening to was done. The blonde haired girl sighed resting her head on the headrest of her seat still looking out the window.

As for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, they were bored as hell cooped up in Kurama's house. Akara was sitting on the couch next to Dove as Hiei sat on the sill looking out the window, Akara groaned, "I'm BORED!" she exclaimed as Yusuke glared at her from his spot on the floor, "No shit Sherlock, we all are," he snapped as he got a pillow in the face from Kelly as Karin shook her head saying, "it's a Saturday, Kurama, there has to be something we can do," Kurama shrugged shifting his weight to his left foot to his right, "I don't know what we can do Karin. There aren't any demons to fight lately." Hiei scoffed at this as Akara looked at him from the corner of her eye. Hiei had been acting very strange lately, Akara knew something was wrong with him, but she didn't want to aggravate him even more by pestering him about it. Kuwabara was playing around with his spirit energy, Karin watching him, "Well, seems Kuwabaka is bored, that's rare," she said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes, "yeah, well, it's raining, nothing to do," "go play with yourself then," Hiei said looking at Kuwabara slightly over his shoulder, "instead of my sister." Akara's mouth dropped as Kuwabara stood with his spirit sword in hand, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SHORTY?" he yelled growling as Karin and Akara jumped to their feet.

Hiei jumped off the sill and walked over to Kuwabara ready to draw his katana, but Akara got in between him and Kuwabara, as Karin did the same in between Kuwabara and her brother, "Hiei! Kuwabara! Stop!" Dove said as Kurama moved away from the wall ready to jump in if needed, "yeah guys, c'mon, let's be normal here and try not to kill each other…for once," he said as Akara and Karin ended up back to back, sandwiched in between their boyfriends, "Kurama, this is normal for them." Yusuke said crossing his arms watching the scene. Kuwabara and Hiei glared at the other as Karin and Akara sweat dropped, when they heard car doors slam, they all stopped then ran to the window seeing a girl with light blonde hair get out of a blue Jeep with her headset on. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt that was blue and white, her jeans were ripped at both knees, she was wearing a black bracelet, and a choker with a heart hanging down from it, "You've got new neighbors Kurama?" Kelly asked looking at him as he nodded, "Guess so," "should we go and introduce ourselves?" Karin asked from the window sill as Kurama looked at the girl still, she looked at the window to see the group, and froze.

Kimiko stared at the window seeing a red haired green eyed boy looking out the window, but her fox spirit looked through the human disguise, "Yoko.." she whispered as her blue eyes filled with tears, she shook her head, turned her head, then walked into the house.

* * *

HL: Short, yeah I know. --' It's like 11 at night so cut me some slack..

TBC…


	2. ch 2

**Ghost from the Past ch. 2**

HL: second chapter

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

Kimiko went to her room and sat on her bed putting her face in her hands as she looked up she saw her guitar sitting there against the wall. She picked it up, grabbed her pick, and started playing a slow song on it, as she did however, a knock came to the door, so she stopped playing, got up, and opened the door slightly. Mrs. Hiroshi smiled at her, "You have visitors," she said as Kimiko opened the door sighing, "joy." She said as she headed down the stairs she saw the same group she had seen earlier in the window. Akara and Karin were standing in between Hiei and Kuwabara again since they were still glaring daggers at each other, Yusuke stood when Kimiko approached them holding out his hand, smiling while saying, "Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Kimiko took the hand and shook it, "Kimiko Hiroshi," this apparently struck a nerve in Dove, because she moved closer to Kurama, "the others are Kurama and Dove," Kimiko twitched slightly at this, "Akara, she's a ice, water, and a wind demon, Hiei's a fire demon, the doofus he's glaring at is Kazuma Kuwabara, next to Kuwabara is his younger sister Karin, and last but not least is Karin's partner Kelly." Yusuke finished pointing to each as he named them.

Kimiko nodded a slight 'hi' to them as some smiled in return, she looked back at Kurama and Dove saying quite dryly, "Nice to see you again, Kurama," Dove growled balling her fists as Kurama placed a hand on her arm, "I see you and Dovelin are still together, shame really, does she give you a run for your money?" "Why you…" Dove went to step foreword but Kurama tightened his grip on her wrist, "Back off Kimiko," Dove hissed as Kimiko crossed her arms smirking slightly, "Make me Dovelin, your still the stupid blonde I knew," Dove had about had it with Kimiko as she ripped her wrist away from Kurama and went to go foreword, Kelly, Karin, and Akara stepped in front of her.

Kurama sighed shaking his head as Dove growled at Kimiko trying to get to her through the three girls that blocked her way, "What's wrong? Little Dove can't even get past three demons? No surprise there," Kimiko said her smirk growing slightly, "Shut…UP!" Dove said sending a shock through the floor and up Kimiko's body who yelped. Kurama grabbed Dove's arms and pulled her back as she strained to get away Kurama pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Dove, chill out," he whispered as Dove growled again, "no way, she's going to try to take you away from me again like she tried to long ago," "that was centuries ago Dove, relax." Dove relaxed slightly, but not enough. Yusuke sensed the tension between the two femmes and so did the others, "We better get going, uh, see you around Kimiko," he said walking out the others following behind him as Kurama went to walk out Kimiko grabbed his wrist, "Kurama…" "Kimiko, let go, Dove's a bit more upset than I expected her to be," He said not turning to face her, "Kurama!" Dove called from outside as he looked out the door, "Let go Kimiko, face it, I have Dove, and always had her," He said looking at her from the corner of his eye. Kimiko let go of his wrist as he walked out she lingered in the door way thinking to herself, _I'll get you back Kurama, even if that means killing Dove. _

Akara sat on the couch as Hiei sat next to her, he put his arm around her back as she cuddled against him resting her head on his shoulder. Dove laid on the floor as Kurama walked in closing the door she got up, and ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck, catching him off guard making him slam into the door from the force, Hiei chuckled, "What do ya know, even fox boy gets caught off guard once in awhile," he said as he ran his fingers through Akara's hair as she cuddled closer to him, Kurama picked Dove up as she squeaked, then put her down on the couch, sitting next to her. Yusuke sighed, knowing he was going to regret asking, but he was going to ask anyway, "How do you two know Kimiko?" He flinched seeing Dove's glare aimed at him, "My cousin. She always wanted what I had, including Kurama," she said growling slightly again, "the wretch went as far as getting Kuroune to kill me, saying that I'd had a run in with demons, but Kurone was no fool, he wouldn't kill me, sure he tried, but fear was written on my face, then he couldn't do it. Mostly because Kurama would kill him in turn, it's something we like to call karma." Dove finished as Akara stared at her, "I'm your partner and you never told me this?" "Well, I was, but you know, you and Hiei were always bickering like little school kids.." "WERE NOT!" Both yelled at the same time.

Kurama chuckled as Dove rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay." She said as Akara glared at her. Yusuke stretched then yawned, "I better get going before mom goes flip on me," he said standing as Kelly, Karin, and Kuwabara did the same, "Yeah, best we get going too, we'll see you guys 'round," Kuwabara said walking out after Yusuke, "See ya at school 'Kara and Dove," Karin said waving as she followed the other three into the rain. Hiei waited till they were around the corner and out of sight before jumping up, "YES! Their gone!" He said as Akara cackled running upstairs, Hiei close behind her. Dove laughed as Kurama smiled shaking his head as Dove stood, "I better get the food ready so I can call them down in five minutes just to aggravate them," she said smirking as she walked into the kitchen, Kurama stood and followed her as she ripped the lettuce for the salad, he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder again, "Have I told you that I love you lately?" Dove rolled her eyes at the male kitsune, "Yes Kurama, you have, now be a good boy and get me some tomatoes," Kurama let go of her waist and got the tomatoes sliding them down on the counter, Dove lifted her hand, then they came down on the case, "thank you."

Kurama watched as Dove ripped the lettuce with such force, it seemed she was pretty mad about something, "Dove, you okay?" He asked as Dove dropped the lettuce then walked over to the fridge again and pulled out onions, dropped them on the cutting board, grabbed the knife then started chopping furiously, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just peachy," she said through gritted teeth as Kurama sighed, "why do you ask? It's not like I'm jealous or anything about my stupid cousin moving next door to you, I mean, it's not like she won't try to take you away from me again, because I know that she wants you to herself again, she never forgot, nor will she ever…" Dove's voice trailed off as she threw the knife down on the board wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Kurama frowned slightly, now that he knew what it was, he went over to her to hold he, but she only shoved him away, "Don't, I don't need you to do anything for me right now, just go back into the living room and sit there," she said quite moodily. Kurama bit his lip as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch sighing again, if it wasn't for Kimiko Dove wouldn't be shoving him away from her. She was fine a few minutes ago, that was, until Yusuke brought up Kimiko as a subject again, he drifted off into sleep, just to take a short rest.

Dove hated being the bitch to Kurama, it wasn't his fault that she was acting this way, Kimiko had always hated Dove since she was born. She hated her cousin, because she was pretty and caught every male kitsune's eye, when she was fourteen-years-old Yoko and Kuroune had stormed Dove's hut and fox napped her, but as the years went on the trio grew closer together, but Yoko and Dove were closer than she was to Kuroune. Dove continued to make the food, when a sudden pain shot up her arm as she went to put the meat in the oven, and she couldn't move it, she tried to pull her arm out with her other hand as she felt the heat travel up her arm she tried to get it out desperately as the oven's heat went up more, flames licked at her arm and hand. Her eyes widened in fear as she screamed out, "KURAMA!" She looked towards the living room hoping he had heard her, as she waited she felt the flames burning her then screamed again.

Akara's head shot up hearing the scream, "Dove?" She got out of the bed grabbing her robe, and ran downstairs to see Kurama asleep on the couch, and saw smoke coming from the kitchen, "KURAMA!" Akara kicked the kitsune and he jolted awake, "What? What's wrong?" "Besides your girlfriend probably being burned to death in the kitchen, nothing," Kurama went wide eyed and ran into the kitchen as Akara held her palm out wind blew away the smoke, and she followed Kurama. The two ran around the corner of the kitchen and saw Dove passed out, but her arm in the oven, "DOVE!" Akara yelled running over to the oven and shut it off as Kurama grabbed the pan, dropping it to the ground then pulled Dove's arm out. Kurama laid Dove on the floor, "What happened to her?" "I don't know, I was sleeping when it happened, her arm must of cramped and she couldn't move it," "Kurama, that dial was turned up to the highest temperature, Dove wouldn't do something that stupid, unless it's Kimiko." Akara said as the kitsune's green eyes looked up at her, "Kimiko wouldn't do something like that to Dove," "Kurama, the girl hates Dove, didn't you feel the tension between them or are you too dense to notice? Look, I'm going to go get some take out, then wake up Hiei, I'll be back, you tend to Dove that's the least you can do." She said grabbing her coat from the living room, then walked out the door, looked to see if anyone was watching, then jumped into the nearest tree then tree hopped the way to the Chinese take out.

Kurama picked Dove up carefully, one arm under her legs, the other just under her arm. He carried her upstairs, laid her down on her bed in the girl's room, went to the closet, grabbed a towel and some ice along with an Ace bandage, when he walked back in Dove had opened her eyes, "Kurama…" "Sh…it's okay now Dove, go back to sleep," "Kimiko's trying to kill me already, not even a week, and she's trying to kill me," Kurama looked at her, her eyes quivering from fear as a tear ran down her face, he wiped it away, then kissed her forehead, "You'll be okay, I promise, I won't let anything else happen to you." Dove smiled slightly, "I'm holding you to that promise Kurama.." she whispered sleepily as Kurama smiled at her brushing a bit of her hair out of her face, "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to eat," He said standing slightly as Dove grabbed his lower arm, her green eyes wide, he looked at her seeing the fear in her eyes he bent down and kissed her lips lightly, "call me if anything happens, I'll come back up for you." Dove released his arm as she closed her eyes, Kurama slowly closed the door, but as he turned he jumped seeing Kimiko there, "What are you doing here?" He asked as Kimiko smirked, "Seeing if you were busy with Dovelin in there. Relax Kurama, I'm not going to kill her," "Somehow I don't believe you Kimiko Hiroshi. You were the one who turned the dial all the way up," Kimiko gave a cold laugh, "not as dumb as you look are you Kurama? I call you dumb, because look who you ended up with as your life partner, my cousin, the stupid blonde who couldn't even defeat Hiei with her eyes closed."

Kurama clenched his jaw shut, no one talked about Dove like that in front of him, or Yoko if they wished to see the light of day again, "But, it was your choice Yoko, personally, I don't know what you see in her, but it was your choice." Kimiko said shrugging as Kurama slammed her against the wall, "Stay away from Dove, Kimiko, I don't care what you do to me, but stay away from her." Kimiko grinned, "Fine, I'll stay away from Dove, even though I'm going to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school tomorrow," she said as she put her hand on Kurama's cheek then ran it down, "later handsome." She said as she disappeared Kurama blinked then sighed as the front door shut, "Kurama! I got the food!" Akara yelled from downstairs. Kurama ran a hand through his hair then walked downstairs to help Akara with the food.

* * *

HL: Oh yeah! Second chapter in one day!

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost from the past ch. 3 

RoseFire-shadow666: so glad you like it keep reading it gets better, seriously.

HL: The third chapter.

Disclaimer: same as last 2

"I can't believe you did that to your own cousin Kim, that's so mean," "oh give it a rest Gin, she deserved it, stealing my man," Kimiko said to her friend on the other line, "Kim, I love you, but aren't you trying to steal her man?" Gin asked as Kim laughed, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you could say that. How's Rai doing?" "Rai? He's good…why do you ask?" "I don't know, I miss you guys," "and we miss you, look I got to go, I'll call you back in like ten or twenty minutes okay Kimster?" "Okay Gin, I'll talk to you later, hugs and kisses," "same to you, later." Kimiko hit the end button on her cell phone as she blew a piece of her bangs out of her face then turned the volume up on her CD player that was playing 'We belong together' by Mariah Carey. Kimiko looked at the radio, then shut it off, "That song can go to hell for all I care," she muttered laying face down in her pillow, then she turned on her back, placing her hands behind her head, "then again…that song does make some good points, I mean, why do I feel weird whenever I'm around that boy, his name was Kurama I think, or that girl, Dove. Maybe Hiroshi would know." She said to herself again as a girl with black hair, black fox ears tipped with silver, black tail with silver at the end, with bright blue eyes appeared next to her. Kimi jumped at the sudden appearance of the fox inside of her, "God Hiroshi, do you have to do that?" The fox girl smirked, "Yes, I enjoy seeing you jump when I do," "well...don't do it. Who were those two people that we met earlier?" "Who? Kurama and…Dovelin?" "Yeah," "ha, Dove's my cousin, Kurama, or Yoko as I knew him, was a great thief in the demon realm, his partner Kuroune, was killed years ago, I of course, was the one who wanted Dove dead, because she was getting way to close to Yoko. I sent Kuroune to kill her, but did he? No, the fear in her eyes probably killed him, so I took over you to do the job myself."

Kimiko stared with her mouth open, "That's terrible Hiroshi," "I know, but, Dove stole him from me, so are you going to help me or not?" Hiroshi looked at the girl, who closed her mouth and thought a moment then sighed, "I'll help, I guess, your so vengeful Hiroshi," "yes, I know, but I could tell you liked Kurama, he is a looker isn't he?" Kimiko laughed as Hiroshi smiled at the young girl. A knock came to the door and Hiroshi disappeared again, "Kimi! Time to eat!" Mrs. Hiroshi called to her daughter, "Kay mom!" She said jumping off her bed and started getting ready for dinner.

Akara and Kurama had finished setting the table for dinner, then came the real challenge, getting the other two to wake up. Akara got her Hiei proof net out along with anything else she could use to get her already out of control boyfriend to calm down. Kurama shook his head as Akara went upstairs, tiptoed into the bedroom, and saw the sleeping form of Hiei. Akara carefully nudged him with the end of the net as he groaned flipping over she did it again, he opened an eye, closed it, sat up, then stretched, "What?" "Dinner's ready." She said as Hiei swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulled on his pants and shirt, walked past Akara, opened the door, then slammed it shut behind him. Akara flinched then sighed going downstairs to join him as Kurama went upstairs to wake Dove up.

Dove was fast asleep, but was tossing and turning due to a bad dream she was having.

She was alone in a room, the doors were closed and locked, fire was around her. She tried to scream, but smoke was heavy and thick so all that came out was a cough. Before her the girl saw three figures, one was smiling, the other two seemed far away from her, but she could make them out as Yoko and Kuroune. The third was no doubt her cousin, Hiroshi, "Help me!" she yelled as loud as she could, but coughed instead, gasping for air as the smoke and fire engulfed her completely, her eyes filled with tears watching the one person she thought cared for her, watched her suffer in the flames. The girl shut her eyes still gasping for air like a trapped fish stranded on land, "Kurama…" she said helplessly opening her eyes again seeing yellow eyes look at her back, "you promised me that nothing else would happen to me…you lied, once again," she closed her eyes as tears ran freely down her face she breathed heavily before throwing her head back and screaming, "KURAMA!"

As Dove's eyes flung open the door flung open hitting the wall, her head whipped round looking at a figure standing in the doorway, "Dove, are you alright? You were screaming," Kurama stepped into the room as Dove swallowed hard he walked over and saw her sweating, "Dove?" he sat behind her, pulled her up to him, and held her close, "I…I just had a bad dream," she said as she tucked her head under his chin and leant into the hold. Kurama noticed hat Dove was shivering, but she felt hot to the touch, plus her clothes were soaked with sweat, this could cause some concern for the health of his girlfriend, "Dove, your burning up," he said as Dove cuddled closer to him, "I'll be fine, I smell food, come on let's go eat." She said moving his arms from her waist, but he apparently had other plans because he yanked her back down on the bed and flipped her onto her back so he was above her. Dove looked into the green eyes above her, "Kurama, what are you…" she never got the whole question out before Kurama's lips came down on hers. Dove wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand crept under her shirt the door opened, Dove let go, as Kurama scrambled off the bed revealing a very pissed off looking Hiei, "Are you two going to come down and join us for dinner? Or are you two going to have your make out session?" he asked crossing his arms.

Dove and Kurama looked at each other, sighed, then walked out of the room Hiei following them. Akara was sitting in her seat and glared at the two foxes, "Its bout time, Hiei started eating the table," she said pointing to a missing half of the table, "then stopped after I hit him on the head a couple of times." Hiei scowled at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. The four sat down and started to eat as lighting flashed in front of the house making a cat make an angry noise knocking over something. Kurama looked out the window, looked at Hiei and they smirked, Akara and Dove eyed them, "Perfect night for a scary movie don't you think Kurama?" "Oh yes." The two girls eyes widened, stood knocking over their chairs, and ran into the kitchen with their plates.

It was customary for the boys to watch a scary movie on stormy nights then they'd have an excuse to get the girls into their beds. The two girls started cleaning dishes when the power went out, the two jumped in the air and clung to the counter. Dove's eyes searching the darkness, when she heard a noise she looked towards the doorway towards the living room hoping to see Hiei's red eyes looking back, but no such luck. Akara inched closer to Dove, but as she did, the two were picked up, and both screamed. Akara recognized the hold as Hiei's so she calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck, Dove was the next to calm down, "I don't trust this storm," "your not the only one," Hiei said as the two walked out the house with the girls.

Kimiko looked out the window seeing Kurama, Dove, Akara, and Hiei in the storm walking out of the house, _Kimiko, now's the time to move. _Hiroshi said to her host body as Kimiko nodded, she grabbed her throwing stars, and took off into the storm.

The four of them went into the forest, and split up so that they had their own place in the forest to themselves. Dove lagged behind Kurama, something about the forest made her think about Yoko for some reason, maybe it was because it was where he had saved her many times or it was when the two of them realized that they had loved each other before Kuroune's death. After the death the two were constantly bickering and fighting so Dove had finally left, and met up with Akara. As the pair continued walking, Dove got a sickening feeling in her stomach, so sickening that her heart started pounding in her ears, and breathing became slightly harder. Kurama stopped looking over his shoulder seeing Dove starting to sweat again, plus her breathing was harder than it should have been, "Dove?" He looked at her as she held her arm out and leant against a tree, holding her sides, now wheezing, he went over to her, put her arm around his neck, and held her stomach, "Dove, can you make it a few more steps?" He asked as she nodded slightly the two started walking again.

Akara was in the makeshift "house" for the night waiting for Hiei as a black cape appeared at the door she looked up slightly, but didn't say anything to him. Hiei gave little notice to her, but was still bothered by her silence, in fact, it was killing him, "Alright, what's wrong Akara? And don't you dare say nothing's wrong," Akara said nothing, "Akara, tell me, I'm going to go insane if you don't," "Hiei, I don't have a good feeling about tonight…I mean, Dove seemed really sick, how she got sick I don't know, but, I just don't have a good feeling." Hiei leaned against the tree, "the last time she got sick was the Tournament wasn't it?" "Yeah…when…oh my god," "Yoko appeared," "could this mean that," "he's appearing again? Probably." Akara looked at the ground. Hiei hated it when Dove got sick and Akara was always placed for the blame from about everyone except him, Kurama, and Karin. Kelly, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan had blamed Akara for Dove suddenly getting ill in the middle of the tournament. Hiei closed his eyes only to open them again hearing something, he went to the doorway and looked out, Akara looked at him, "Hiei, what is it?" "We're not alone, there's something else in this forest, something that feels familiar, but I don't know what it is." He said as Akara stood going over to him looking out the door. Call it girl intuition, but she had a feeling something extremely bad was about to happen.

Dove was leaning up against a tree, still breathing heavily as Kurama kept an eye on her, she occasionally groaned in pain, from what, he didn't know. Dove seemed calm, but then her eyes flew open sensing something near her she looked up in the tree then screamed as Kurama turnt a blur knocked him backwards.

Akara grabbed her katana, "Hiei, did you hear that?" she asked as Hiei grabbed his katana, "Yeah, I did, it sounded it came from the direction Kurama and Dove went," "we should go check on them," "I will. You, stay here." He said taking off, Akara glared at his back then crossed her arms and sat down again. She hated it when she was left out of things and she hated it when her own boyfriend told her to stay put, to behave herself, to keep herself out of trouble, 'blah blah blah…I'm not four-years-old.' She thought to herself sighing as a blur whizzed past her she stood and drew her katana out of it's sheath, "Show yourself," she said her hands shaking slightly as she looked around her breathing became slightly harder as it felt like something was tightening itself around her she looked down to see vines wrapping around her and she went wide-eyed. Akara struggled to get loose as a chuckle came she looked around for the source, "Akara, you fool, the more the struggle the quicker the snare will kill you, we wouldn't want Hiei's girl to have an unfortunate 'accident' would we?" Akara saw two yellow eyes looking at her and she growled, "I should of known it was you Hiroshi! Where's Dove? What have you done to her?" Akara asked glaring at the kitsune before her.

Hiroshi smirked then chuckled again, "Dove? I know no one of that name." She gave a cold laugh as Akara went wide-eyed then she shook with fury, "You killed her didn't you?" "You could say that," "you bitch Hiroshi!" Hiroshi laughed again then gave Akara an amused look, "Thank you for making that known to me Akara," she said as she clenched her fist tight the snare tightened around her chest as she screamed Hiroshi laughed.

Hiei stopped hearing a scream, considered turning back to Akara, but took off again towards Kurama and Dove, "Kurama!" he called seeing the red haired boy and he turned his head towards Hiei, "Hiei! Where's Akara?" Kurama asked not seeing her with him, which was unusual, "I left her back at the shelter why?" Kurama's eyes widened as he stared at him they heard a scream come from the direction Hiei had come from, "Akara!" both said at the same time then took off. When they got to the makeshift shelter they found Akara lying face down in the wet grass and the two boys flipped her over to see her face scratched and bleeding, Kurama stared as Hiei showed no emotion, but Kurama could tell he was going to get back at whoever did this to her, "We should take her to Genkai's temple," Kurama said as Hiei nodded, "what about Dove?" "We'll look for her later, right now it's not good if Akara's cuts get infected." Hiei picked her up gently noticing she opened her eyes, "Hiei…" "We're taking you to Genkai's temple, Kurama, get the others, I'll meet you there." Kurama nodded then took off towards Yusuke's house as Hiei took off towards the temple.

When Hiei and Akara had arrived he set her down in a bed as Genkai healed her, she closed her eyes falling into a slumber as the others arrived, Hiei and Genkai left her to rest, "So, whoever attacked Akara can use plants like Kurama, this isn't good." Yusuke said afterwards. Kelly and Karin were looking in a book and kept flipping the pages to find the source of these attacks, "The only other person who can use plants like Kurama though is Dove, right?" Kuwabara asked as Kelly muttered, "I don't know, guys, we may not even be dealing with a kitsune after all, Hiroshi is probably using something that can use the power to manipulate plants, and how many people do we know that can do that?" Karin asked looking up from the book for a moment, "She's got a point. Akara's sisters can only manipulate water, snow, ice, sun, anything elemental, not plants," Yusuke said.

The group fell silent as the door slid open they looked up to see a dark haired figure there, "You don't know that anymore Yusuke, we have the power to manipulate anything we want," lighting flashed revealing five girls behind the one that had just talked, "Asuka," Kurama said, Asuka was the oldest sister out of the six demon girls, and probably the better looking other then Akara. Asuka walked in telling the others to stand outside and wait for her and closed the sliding door, Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed Asuka as Kelly and Karin glared at them, "Long time, no see Kurama, Hiei," Asuka said sitting down, "What seems to be the problem with my sister?" "She was attacked by something that could manipulate plants, but the only one we know is Kurama, well, Dove can too but she doesn't so we're kind of stumped here, do you know anyone who could manipulate plants?" Kelly asked as Asuka closed her eyes, apparently thinking. They didn't have to wait long because she grabbed the book out of Karin's hands and flipped through the pages before stopping on a picture of a blonde girl, and a dark haired girl, "That looks like Kimiko," Karin said pointing to the picture of the black haired girl and Kelly nodded looking at the girl with blonde hair and fox ears, "HIROSHI!" she exclaimed as the boys scrambled over the other to see the picture.

It was true, Kimiko and Hiroshi, the two were standing back to back, "Well, that's unusual, a fox using a human's body," "Not really, because it says here, 'The dark haired girl was born half fox, half human, Hiroshi occupies the body of her, and when Hiroshi was still alive this girl occupied Hiroshi's body.' So this could cause a BIG problem." Yusuke said as the sliding door flew open the group turned around then heard a scream coming from Akara's room, "Akara!" Hiei said standing and running out the door, "Hiei!" Karin said running after her brother, "Karin! Wait!" Kuwabara said running out after her. Kurama, Genkai, Asuka, Kelly, and Yusuke ran out after them and skidded around the corner to see Akara tangled up again.

"Akara!" Karin yelled seeing the girl limp in the vines, "Fire wheel!" Kelly and Asuka said burning the vines, making them retreat, then ran to Akara as she fell to the ground, "Akara!" Kelly said running over to the girl who was limp and knelt beside her and flipped her over putting her ear to her chest, no heartbeat. Kelly swallowed air then checked her wrist, no pulse, "Is she okay?" Karin asked as Kuwabara put his arm around her, "Akara, she's dead," Kelly said. Asuka fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as Karin buried her face in Kuwabara's side, Kuwabara tightened his hold around her as Yusuke looked positively pissed. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei, who had started to walk away from the scene, "Hiei!" Yusuke called as the fire demon kept walking.

Kurama watched as Hiei walked away then jumped up into the trees and kept going, "He's taken it harder then any of us," he said as Yusuke scoffed, "Well obviously, Akara was his girlfriend, now the only one we need to worry about is Dove." He said as Asuka nodded, "I'll have Taro join you," "Okay. Wait…who?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow as a demon with pitch black hair and red eyes loomed over Asuka. Kuwabara cringed and inched closer to Karin as she rolled her eyes at him, "Taro…right, he'll be joining us." Yusuke said as Kelly ran behind him and hid peeking from behind him.

HL: Okay sorry I've been MIA for awhile but I've been busy with my summer and stuff.

TBC…


End file.
